berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 151 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts, Luca and Isidro prepare to head off to the Tower of Conviction in an attempt to save Casca and Nina. Guts tells his companions that he wants to go alone, but Isidro is determined to have Guts owe him a favor, and Luca also cares for the girls and wants to see them safe. Guts ultimately decides to let them tag along. They leave Luca's prostitutes with the request that they escape Albion should Luca be killed. As Guts walks, his paranoia begins to creep in, and he remembers the Skull Knight's words, which said that the festival that approaches cannot be avoided. The mysterious being watches the three companions approach from the tip of the statue at the top of the Tower of Conviction. Puck wanders around within the Tower, trying to locate the two girls. He is nearly caught by two guards, who brush off the unseen elf as simply a bat. Puck is baffled that they can even perceive him. Casca and Nina are incarcerated in a tiny, dark, windowless room. The only sounds that can be heard are the screams of tortured people elsewhere in the Tower. Nina is terrified by what is happening, but Casca seems unable to grasp the situation she finds herself in; she comforts Nina when the latter clutches her. Nina looks up at the insane black-haired woman and asks her to use her witchcraft to allow them to escape, but she receives no response. Frustrated, she shoves Casca to the floor and blames her for all the bad that is happening, though she soon regrets her words and apologizes. Just then, the Imp and the Bubblehead enter the room and grab Casca to be taken away. Nina is frightened and considers whether or not to call out to the torturers and ask to be taken in Casca's place. As she makes up her mind, however, her decision is made for her: the Imp is disgusted that Nina has not yet begged to be taken in Casca's place and decides that Nina should be taken away first. Leaving Casca alone in the cell, Nina is dragged away by Mozgus' underlings. With her wrists bound and being taken to an unknown destination, Nina stares at her hands, disgusted with herself for even considering abandoning Casca. The Imp explains that they were told that the leader of the heretical cult is a woman, and that he knows that either her or Casca is the witch as they are the only two women among the heretics yet to be interrogated. This makes Nina once again consider telling the torturers that Casca is the witch, thinking that if she admits the truth, she may delay if not cancel her own execution. Nina decides not to say anything, willing herself to be courageous for Luca's sake. What little mettle Nina has is immediately lost when she enters the torture room. Upon seeing bodies hanging from the ceiling, Nina nearly faints and she wets herself out of fear. She is dragged past all manner of torture devices, seeing what the torturers do to the women that fall under their jurisdiction. Nina mentally pleads for Luca to save her. Characters in Order of Appearance